Baby It's Cold Outside
by ill at ease
Summary: It's strange how a simple Christmas song can change so much about a relationship. Blaine and Kurt are practicing a duet for the winter assembly at Dalton, when things get a bit... heated.  a fluffy Klaine story


AN: I heard the Glee version of this song and just couldn't resist the call of this fanfic. I hope I did justice to the song in this fic and the Blaine/Kurt relationship. To anyone who has ever had a crush sing a love song to you, you already know exactly what it feels like. To everyone else, well, you'll just have to read the fic…

* * *

Kurt adjusted the collar on his jacket and brushed a few wayward strands of hair out of his eyes. He had always been proud of his appearance and style, but ever since he started going to Dalton, he had felt a lot more anxious about it all. At first, he told himself it was the uniforms. After all, wearing the same outfit day in and day out was definitely not something Kurt was used to. Still, as much as he tried to convince himself that this was the reason for his uneasiness, he knew that the real reason was the boy walking towards him right now.

"Hey," Blaine said with a smile. "I've been looking all over for you." Kurt returned the smile. As much as Kurt worried and flustered over being around him, Blaine just had the easy, laid back attitude about himself that put all the worries Kurt had been feeling at ease the second they were in the same room together.

"What for?" Kurt asked, falling into step with Blaine as they headed towards their homerooms.

"Well, every year, glee club puts together a few songs for our winter holiday assembly. Would you be interested in singing one?"

"You mean with you and the rest of the Warblers?"

"Yeah, except it wouldn't be with the Warblers so much as it would be with just me." Kurt stopped in his tracks.

"You mean like a duet?"

"Exactly. I mean, if you don't want to, that's cool, but I've heard your voice in practices and it's really great. This would give you a chance to show it off more."

"But, what about the rest of the Warblers? They've been here a lot longer than me, and, well, shouldn't it be one of them singing with you?" Kurt wasn't completely sure why he was arguing against this so much. Truth be told, he would love to sing a duet with Blaine. He was such a talented singer, plus practicing would be just one more excuse to hang out with him.

"Don't worry," Blaine said, shrugging off Kurt's objections. "There will be several smaller groups doing songs, so it's not like you're getting special treatment here or anything. So what do you say? Will you sing with me?" Kurt felt a smile dragging at the corners of his mouth. Blaine looked so cute in that moment, his eyes hopeful and earnest. How could he turn down eyes like that?

"Of course I will." Blaine's face immediately broke into a grin.

"Excellent. If you're free this afternoon, we could go to my house to start practicing. After all, the performance is only a week and a half away."

"That sounds great."

"Awesome. I'll meet you out front after school then." Blaine gave him a quick pat on the back before heading towards his classroom.

"Wait," Kurt called after him, "What song are we singing?"

Blaine spun to face him, walking backwards long enough to give a cocky smile and say, "You'll find out," before turning back around and entering room 142. Kurt stared after him, suddenly nervous about what Blaine might have picked.

A shrill ring pierced through his thoughts, pulling him back into reality; a reality in which he was now late for class. He dashed through the door of 146 and slid into his seat. The teacher ignored his tardiness and started the morning announcements.

* * *

Kurt had spent most of the day trying to get Blaine to tell him what the song they were going to sing was, but the older boy had been tight lipped all day. Not even one tiny hint had been dropped. So, when they finally arrived at Blaine's house, Kurt's patience had just about reached its breaking point. He made all the polite comments he should have, complementing the décor of the house and graciously accepting Blaine's offer of something to drink and a snack. Still, he wished they could just fast forward to practice.

Finally, they went to Blaine's room. If he hadn't been so distracted, Kurt might have been a bit nervous being in the room of the boy he had been crushing on for over a month now. However, circumstances being what they were, he simply dropped his bag at the foot of the bed, took a seat, and demanded to know the song.

Blaine smiled and, infuriatingly, still didn't tell Kurt what it was. Instead, he turned to his computer and pulled up what appeared to be a karaoke program. A few notes into the song, and Kurt knew exactly what it was: Baby It's Cold Outside. It was far from being his favorite Christmas song. In fact, it was very close to being his least favorite. He wasn't even sure why. Something about it had just always just bugged him. Still, he knew the words well enough, and he had to admit, his voice was pretty much perfect for it. He raised an eyebrow at Blaine, but all he got in response was a smug smile. That boy thought he was so clever. The first lyrics popped onto the screen and Kurt figured he'd at least indulge Blaine for now.

"I really can't stay –"

"But Baby it's cold outside," Blaine chimed in. A small shiver ran down Kurt's spine. Blaine was a great singer, but even so, he had never had that effect on Kurt before. Excitement? Yes. Longing? Of course. But this feeling? This was something new.

"I've got to go away –"

"But Baby it's cold outside." There it was again, that thrill. Maybe it hearing Blaine calling him "Baby." Of course, it wasn't really like that. It was just a song. Kurt knew that. As much as he longed for there to be something more, they were just friends.

"This evening has been –"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice –"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." At these words, Blaine took Kurt's hands, pulling him off the bed to stand in front of him. Neither of the boys were looking at the lyrics anymore, but both knew the song well enough to continue on their own.

"My mother will start to worry –"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Kurt's voice hitched in his throat a bit, causing him to be off on his timing for the next verse, but he couldn't help it. He had never imagined Blaine would ever call him beautiful. Of course, it was just a song, but still, hearing that word slip from those perfect lips with those gorgeous eyes looking at him was quite the experience.

"My father will be pacing the floor –"

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

"So really I'd better scurry –"

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

"Well maybe just a half a drink more –"

"Put some records on while I pour." Blaine was still holding Kurt's hands and now he placed them on his shoulders, moving his own hands to Kurt's waist and pulling him into a dance. Kurt smiled.

"The neighbors might think –"

"Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink –"

"No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how –"

"Your eyes are like starlight now."

"To break this spell –"

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir –" Kurt pushed back from him slightly, playing his part with all the dramatic flair he could muster with his head as muddled as it was from the smell and feel of Blaine.

"Mind if I move in closer?" True to the song, Blaine pulled Kurt in even closer and they continued to dance. They were so close now that Kurt could feel Blaine's breath across his face as they sang.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried –"

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay –"

"Baby don't hold out"

"Ahh, but it's cold outside." Their voices chorused together, the perfect compliments to each other. Blaine took Kurt's hand, spinning him around twice before pulling him back into his warm embrace.

"I simply must go –"

"But Baby, it's cold outside."

"The answer is no –"

"But baby, it's cold outside."

"This welcome has been –"

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm –"

"Look out the window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious –"

"Gosh, your lips look delicious." Kurt nearly melted right then and there when Blaine said the word "delicious," but he kept his composure enough to keep singing.

"My brother will be there at the door –"

"Waves upon a tropical shore."

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious –"

"Ooh your lips are delicious." Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek as he sang those words, lightly tracing the edge of Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt shuddered at the feel of Blaine's calloused thumb against his soft lips.

"Well maybe just a cigarette more –"

"Never such a blizzard before."

"I've got to go home –"

"But baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your coat –"

"It's up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand –"

"I'm thrilled when you touch my hair." Without thinking, Kurt moved his hand from the back of Blaine's neck to the perfect dark curls. This time, it was Blaine who faltered a bit in his timing.

"But don't you see –."

"How can you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow –"

"Think about life long sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied –"

"If you got pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay –"

"Get over that hold out."

"Ahh, but it's cold outside."

"Ooh Baby it's cold outside."

As the last cords faded away, Kurt and Blaine stood silently, frozen in each others arms. They were so close now that Kurt could feel the soft, quick breaths coming from Blaine flutter across his lips. He knew it was just a song. The rational part of his brain knew this, but his body was screaming out in protest. It didn't feel like just a song. Not anymore.

If he had been thinking clearly, he probably wouldn't have done it, but with his face still flushed from singing and, even more so, from being so close to this perfect beauty, Kurt leaned in closer, brushing his lips across Blaine's. There was a brief moment when he worried that Blaine might not kiss him back, but then Blaine's mouth was on his, kissing him with a passion Kurt hadn't expected. He responded with equal fever, crushing his body against Blaine's. He opened his mouth and felt Blaine's tongue enter. The boy had a talent, and Kurt moaned at the feel of his fiery kisses. Kurt broke away to catch his breath, but Blaine kept up with his ministrations, moving his kisses to Kurt's jaw line and then trailing them down his neck. Kurt gasped as skilled lips nipped and sucked at his flesh. It felt so good, and he hated to put a stop to it, but he wanted the taste of Blaine back on his lips. He pulled Blaine's lips back to his and gave him another passionate kiss, capturing his lower lip in his teeth and giving a slight nibble before returning to the kiss again.

This time, it was Blaine that pulled away. Kurt let out a soft whimper of protest. His eyes fluttered open and met Blaine's intense gaze. He was captivated, unable to look away. Kurt didn't know how long they stood like that, just drinking each other in, but finally Blaine spoke.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea for us to perform this song." Confusion flitted across Kurt's face, quickly replaced by a hurt expression. Was Blaine already regretting kissing him? This had been Kurt's first kiss, or at least the first one that he actually wanted, and certainly his first make out session. And now Blaine was rejecting him? Kurt tried to step back, but he was still entangled in Blaine's arms. One of those arms loosened and Blaine brought a hand to Kurt's face, brushing a strand of hair back into place. "It's just that, after this, I don't know if I'd be able to control myself, and ravishing you in front of the entire school probably isn't the best idea." A small sarcastic smile was playing at the corners of Blaine's mouth.

Kurt just stared for a moment, not quite taking in his meaning. Finally, it dawned on him. He wasn't being rejected. Quite the opposite, actually. Kurt smiled in relief, but that smile quickly turned to a much more flirtatious one.

"Well, I don't know about the 'in front of the whole school' part, but I definitely wouldn't object the rest of that scenario."

Blaine laughed, leaning in for another kiss. Just before their lips met, he paused and whispered, "Ooh your lips are delicious." Kurt had to admit, the song was definitely growing on him.

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? I've actually only seen 3 episodes of Glee, but hopefully that doesn't show too badly in the fic. . I love the Blaine and Kurt story though, so I really had to write this story. Leave your comments on the handy button below. ^.^


End file.
